telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Pega pega
"Pega pega" is a Brazilian telenovela written by Claudia Souto for Rede Globo. It's an original story, it started airing on June 6, 2017 and concluded on January 8, 2018 with 184 episodes. The main stars are Camila Queiroz, Mateus Solano, Vanessa Giácomo and Thiago Martins. Synopsis Set in Rio de Janeiro, between the neighborhoods of Copacabana and Tijuca, 'Pega pega' has as its central plot the theft in the rich and famous Hotel Carioca Palace. On the verge of bankruptcy, the millionaire Pedrinho Guimarães, owner of the hotel, sells it to accomplished businessman Eric Ribeiro. Pedrinho however but did not count that his granddaughter Luíza would fall in love with the businessman although she is not aware at first that Eric is the new owner of the hotel. Cheated by the two men she loves the most, Luiza is left devastated when the millionaire robbery occurs in the middle of her birthday party. The crime was conceived by the concierge Malagueta, who convinced his friends and staffers, the waiter Júlio, the receptionist Agnaldo and the maid Sandra Helena to execute the plan. At first they hesitate, but then, faced with limiting situations in the life of each, they come to participate in the robbery; crime will however mess with everyone's life. Investigator of the robbery case, the adventurous Antonia, an incorruptible professional, will have a challenge that goes beyond unraveling the mystery - she will eventually fall in love with Júlio, the "repentant thief" who was involved in the robbery. The criminal quartet, that cannot spend the money to not raise suspicions, continues working normally in the Carioca Palace, hoping that the place decrees bankruptcy and the whole staff gets dismissed. Trivia * Working title for the telenovela was 'Pega ladrão'. * In July of 2013, Claudia Souto presented a synopsis to the Forum of Dramaturgy, but she was chosen to work on Daniel Ortiz's telenovela 'Alto astral' instead. In August of 2015, she presented another synopsis. In November of the same year, Walcyr Carrasco, with whom the author collaborated in three telenovelas, was appointed as supervisor of her first telenovela, but he quickly denied the information. * Andreia Horta was chosen for the main protagonist role, however she was replaced with Vanessa Giácomo due to scheduling conflict with Horta's miniseries about the deceased Brazilian singer Elis Regina. * José Loreto was considered for the role of the main villain. Due to the similarities to his previous role on 'Haja coração', he was replaced with João Baldasserini. * To understand the routine of how a hotel works, actors had hotel classes. Camila Queiroz moved to Rio de Janeiro and took speech therapy classes to minimize her interior São Paulo accent. * The first episode of the telenovela scored 28.8 (29%) rating in São Paulo, index higher than the last two first telenovela episodes - 'Rock Story' and 'Haja coração', being the largest audience ever since 'Cheias de charme', shown in 2012, with 35 points. The last episoded had 36% rating. The telenovela's general average was 29 points becoming the third most assisted telenovela of the decade being surpassed only by 'Morde and assopra' and 'Cheias de charme'. * Curiously, despite the high audience, 'Pega pega' had little impact on social networks, other than 'Cheias de charme', which became a benchmark for success. * In the final episode, there was a well-publicized crossover to promote 'Pega pega's successor in the timeslot, period telenovela 'Deus salve o rei'. Marina Ruy Barbosa, who played the female protagonist on the show, appeared in 'Pega' as an imagination princess to children's characters. * Guilherme Weber, who played Douglas on 'Pega pega', also appeared in a crossover episode in Globo's telenovela 'A força do querer'. He had a small scene with Edson Celulari's and Bruna Linzmeyer's characters. Coincidentally, Bruna also guest starred in the final episode of 'Pega pega' as Domênico's new love interest. Cast Main cast Guest cast Category:2017 telenovelas Category:Brazilian telenovelas Category:Rede Globo telenovelas